dragonballfighterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Majin Buu/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A quick jab with his leading hand. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = Crouch |description-2 = A shinkick. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Grabs the opponent and punches them up into the air. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Rears his body back and does a headbutt. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A front kick. }} |damage-1 = 300 930 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a ki blast forward. Buu can fire up to four blast at a time. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A crouching downward jab. }} |damage-1 = 750 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = Swipes at the opponents feet with his antenna. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An standing uppercut attack that launches the opponent. Invulnerable to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a ki blast at an upward angle. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Jumps and does a downward clap. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A midair jab. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A downward clap. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Throws and outstretched punched at a downward angle, has very long range. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 300 930 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a ki blast downward. Holding or mashing the button can make Buu fire three more blasts. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An outstretched punch at an upward angle, same range as (in air). }} Special Moves |damage-1 = 700 1030 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All, Stand, All |description-1 = Travels slightly forward with the jump. |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 1190 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All, Stand, All |description-2 = The leap covers more horizontal distance and the rush attack has a higher damage output. |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1350 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All, Stand, All |description-3 = The leap now tracks the opponent's current position with less startup and dealing more damage upon connection. Consumes 1 Ki gauge. |input-4 = (in air) |damage-4 = 700 920 |type-4 = Physical |guard-4 = Stand, All |description-4 = Similar to the grounded version except Buu doesn't jump as high, the first hitbox comes out sooner, and the rush attack deals less damage. |input-5 = (in air) |damage-5 = 700 1060 |type-5 = Physical |guard-5 = Stand, All |description-5 = Similar to the grounded version, although barely any vertical height is gained, the attack has more startup, and the pummel has a weaker damage output. |input-6 = (in air) |damage-6 = 1200 |type-6 = Physical |guard-6 = Stand, All |description-6 = Similar to the grounded version, but Buu performs a shorter leap with more startup frames and a slightly less damage output from the pummeling blows. Consumes 1 Ki gauge. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Hitting the opponent at the beginning launches them with a guaranteed wallbounce. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 900 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = The first leap travels slightly farther away. An opponent hit at the beginning frames will launch them sideways and cause a wallbounce. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1100 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = The first cartwheel move backwards, but the second cartwheel moves forward. The move has less startup and deals more damage along with giving a stronger wallbounce. Consumes 1 Ki gauge. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 1100 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Exhales and fires a pink cloud of wind forward. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Grabs a piece of his body and lobs it at the opponent. On hit, it will trap the opponent for a brief moment. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 800 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a pink cloud of wind forward. }} Super Attack or |damage-1 = 2156 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Unleashes a pink explosion that quickly covers the whole screen. Consumes 1 Ki gauge. }} Meteor Attack or |damage-1 = 3750 |type-1 = Level 3 projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a pink beam that transforms the opponent into a cookie. The cookie then flies into Buu's mouth, and he munches down on them. If the opponent still has some health left, they will revert back to normal. However if the move K.O.'s them, Buu completely devours them. Consumes 3 Ki gauges. }} Navigation Category:Majin Buu